


Put On A Show

by KatWinchesterShelby (MyLifeIsForfeit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Condoms, Crack, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Smut, Swearing, hustle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsForfeit/pseuds/KatWinchesterShelby
Summary: This is the usual, they’ve never slept together, but they’ve definitely both thought about it. What better way to bring it to head than a friendly game of pool?Pairing: Dean x OFC-you me, whoever you pleaseWarnings: this is a bit cracky, ngl. smut in the second chapter. overuse of the word “assets”.This is my writing. Originally posted on Tumblr. Posting on here with my own permission. DO NOT post my writing anywhere else ever. Period.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Dean always gets this intense face when he plays pool. She would make fun of him for it, but then he’d be twice the sore loser when she beat him.

“Loser has to drum up the gas money to get home, right?” she clarified.

“Mhmm, and I’d hate to see what you’re gonna do to get it.” He smiled widely before sinking another stripe, into a corner pocket this time. “Or maybe I’d love to see it. Who knows?”

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the way his tshirt bunched enough to expose a peek of the skin at his side as he bent over. “Just because I let you break and now you’re on a streak, it doesn’t guarantee anything.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, honey, I’m always a guarantee.”

She’d blame the 3 beers he’d already consumed for making him more flirtatious than usual but the truth of it was, he was always more flirtatious when Sam wasn’t around, not that there’d been many of those occasions. Perhaps two could play at that game, though.

“I dunno, Dean,” she said, moving over to the opposite side of the table from him. She bent over, making sure that her cleavage was right in front of the shot he was lining up for. “I think you’re gonna miss this one. I’ll just wait here and see.”

His eyes narrowed, but he doubled down, focusing on the ball.

She shimmied a little bit, right as he prepped, and the tip of the cue glanced off the white ball, sending it spinning off without hitting another ball.

“Oh no,” she mocked, standing straight and grinning big. “Looks like it’s my turn.”

“God dammit.” He groaned and glared at her. “I’d call foul-”

“Except your drool almost landed on your cue, so you can’t be too bothered.”

“Yeah, yeah, just because I missed doesn’t mean the game is won,” he grumbled. “Don’t count your eggs before they hatch, sweetheart.”

She bent over, making a show of arranging how her breasts sat against the table as she prepped.

He didn’t bother trying to avert his gaze now. “Is this how you’re planning on getting money once you lose? Distracting these poor bar flies into shootin wrong?”

“It worked on you. Does that make you a poor bar fly?”

He gave her his patented bitch face before she returned her attention to the table. She went for the reserved shot, hitting one of her solids in. From there, she went around to the opposite side of the table, right in front of where he was nursing his fourth beer, and bent over to make her shot. It would be a difficult one, but she knew she could manage it. She had to lean farther over the table though, and she wiggles her ass to get to the right spot, knowing he wasn’t minding the view. She made it, along with 2 more shots and he was starting to get grumpy.

“Come on now, you distracted me with shaking assets, what am I supposed to do to stop you? They’d lock me up for shaking what I’ve got at people.”

She laughed and shrugged. “Sounds like a personal problem, bub.”

Her next shot, she leaned over again and this time he sidled up next to her. “Your angle’s off, there honey.”

She scoffed. “No it’s not. Who’s the one who hasn’t missed a shot yet?”

“I think,” he said, brushing his hips against her ass and leaning his outrageously long frame over hers, “you need to correct to the left.” The last part of that was whispered in her ear and she had to exhale slowly to distract herself from the heat of his back against her, his hand wrapping around her wrist to angle her thumb up more. “That’s it, right there,” he breathed before standing back up out of her personal space.

Two could play at that game for sure.

She took another breath, deep inhale, deep exhale, trying not let him get to her. Her aim was true and she made the shot, turning to smirk at him. “Looks like one of us can keep their head,” she teased.

They each had another round, with little foibles here and there. She didn’t provide any more distractions and he didn’t give any more “hands-on” instruction.

It was her turn again, one ball of hers left besides the 8 ball and he was silently livid, having just missed a relatively easy side pocket angle.

She sunk her last ball quickly and moved to the 8 ball. “Corner pocket,” she said quietly, gesturing with her cue.

Her hit had the 8 ball ricocheting off the little inside corner, but it went in and she let out a woop. “That’s right, Winchester!” she crowed.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He scowled and threw up his hands.

“Just so you know,” she said, leaning close, “I don’t think it’s the right crowd in here for you to shake your anything for money. Might need to try something else.”

His scowl deepened. “I think I will call a foul,” he said petulantly.

She blinked quickly, giving him a mock sorry face. “You’re still the one who has to get the money for gas, not me. Tell me how it goes.” She patted his shoulder and he shrugged her off, going to put their cues on the rack.

A crazy thought occurred to her.

Before she could second-guess herself, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, running her hands along his chest and standing on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. “But if you hurry back to the room, maybe I’ll do more with my assets than just shaking.”

She backed off as he turned and gave her a suspicious look. She shrugged as if to say “who knows?” and his eyes widened slightly.

She left in a hurry, dropping a $20 at the bar to cover her drinks and tip.

She hadn’t even reached the next block before he was grabbing her around the waist.

“Now, what did you get up to in order to make money that fast?” she teased.

“There ain’t a chance I’m hanging around there after that,” he growled, his arms tightening around her. His scruff tickled along her cheek as he leaned in. “I’ll put it on a card or something. No way I’m missing this.” He nuzzled into her neck. “Were you serious?”

His breath against her skin made the hair everywhere on her body rise and she giggled at the sensation, reaching up behind her to slide a hand through his hair. “I think we’ve danced around it long enough, don’t you?”

He groaned. “God, I’m so glad you said that.”

He spun her around and ducked in quick for a searing kiss. His mouth slotted over hers and he quickly pried a moan from her when he slid his tongue in as well.

When his hand drifted down her back to cup her ass, she withdrew slightly. “We have a room for that,” she breathed, smiling suggestively.

She stepped away and they spent the next two blocks sneaking touches and laughing.

When they reached the room, she stepped in first, whirling around to watch him as he leaned backward to close the door.

She bit her lip to hide a smile when she saw how intense his face was again. It wasn’t so different from his pool face.

“You know, I’m still pretty heated about you cheating to win,” he grumbled, but his face said otherwise.

She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout. “How terrible of me. How could I possibly make it up to you?”

“I think you mentioned something else you’d be doing with those assets?” he said, the roughness of his voice starting to make her a little breathless. “What’d you have in mind?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t take much of a show to get them moving. They’ve got the motel room to themselves, I wonder what they’ll do with it
> 
> Pairing: Dean x OFC-you, me, whoever you please
> 
> Warnings: it’s THE SMUT, 18+ ONLY, oral (female receiving), good ole missionary, condom, swearing, overuse of the word “assets” again, also a bit cracky like the first part.

She pinched her lips to hide another smile. “Did you want something besides shaking?” She stepped backward farther into the room, gripping the bottom of her shirt and lifting it ever so slowly.

He waited, still leaning against the motel room door, his eyes fiery and his jaw tense.

She played off his silence, removing the fitted tee and the cami underneath in one go, leaving her upper half bare but for her bra. His chest lifted in a heavy breath and she smiled knowingly. Next, she slipped one strap of the bra down tantalizingly slow, then the other before reaching behind her to undo the clasp. She slid the material down her arms and tossed it to the side before sitting on the bed and leaning back. “Anything in particular you wanted?” she repeated.

When he stayed silent, just watching her with those avid eyes, she laughed and laid back. “Then I hope you don’t mind if I make the decision for you.”

She arched her back, willing to put on an entirely different show, whatever it took to get him away from his perch against the door.

She slowly dragged her fingers up her body, from the top of her jeans, along her stomach, and up to circle her breasts. When she looked at him, his hands were rubbing along the lengths of his thighs and his jaw was twitching.

She focused on making a visual for him and feeling something nice for herself, wetting a finger on each hand to circle her nipples. The sensation made her sigh and writhe just a little, squeezing her legs together. “This would feel so much better if it were your hands, your mouth,” she whimpered.

He shoved off from the door and prowled across the room to her, kneeling onto the bed to stretch over her. “You like showing off so much, I figured I’d let you,” he growled before he kissed her deeply, biting at her lower lip and making her groan. From there, he was kissing and biting down her neck, down to where she wanted him. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, cupping her breasts upward so he could more easily direct them to his mouth. His moans sent little vibrations along the skin, making her arch for more. The next moment, he put one of his hands on the bed to steady himself and lowered his body to drag against hers, his erection evident as he pressed his hips down.

She moaned, grasping her fingers in his hair.

“Fuck,” he whispered, rising again. “Turn over. Please.”

She obliged, rolling to her stomach and shaking her hips at him again. He smacked one of her cheeks and she moaned.

“That’s for ruining a perfectly good game of pool with your antics,” he admonished, his breathing heavier with every minute.

“It’s only a punishment if I don’t enjoy it, right?”

That earned her another smack and then he was lifting her hips, kneeling behind her so that he could reach around and undo the snap of her jeans. He tugged them below her cheeks, pulling her panties down with them, baring her ass and everything else. He dragged them past her knees, stopping only for a moment to tug off her shoes and socks before removing her clothes entirely.

Another smack to her bare cheek had her moaning and shaking just a little too much, the impact making her entire abdomen clench.

“Fuck, so you like being punished?” When she didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, he smacked her other cheek and continued. “Or is it the pain you like?” He gripped her ass now, in both hands, tight. “You’re finally quiet?” he teased now. “Thought I was gonna have to stuff my dick down your throat to get that.”

She exhaled a little whimper and he laughed. “I don’t want you quiet right now, though,” he said. He paused for a second to gently grip her breasts where they hung, but then he was sliding his hands down her waist and moving his body off of hers. “Let’s see what I gotta do to get you mouthing off again.”

He gently pushed her shoulders down until her head was against the duvet, her ass in the air and on display. “This alright?” he whispered. When she nodded emphatically, her cheek rubbing against the bed, he laughed. “Spread those knees, sweetheart. Lemme have a look.”

She did and his heavy breath was compliment enough.

He didn’t say anything more, just slid back and kneeled on the ground behind her.

Even though he’d said he wanted to hear her, she fought to stifle her gasp when he slid his lips across the back of her thigh, up to where it met the sloping curve of her ass. His lips pressed more firmly then, sucking gently, as he slowly moved inward. When he licked a long stripe up from clit to slit, she let out a gasp that ended in a groan.

“There we go,” he hummed, putting those lips around her clit and sucking ever so gently before sliding his tongue up to fuck it into her.

She couldn’t help her sob at that sensation.

“Fuck, hav’you imagined this as much as I have?” His murmur blew breath across where his saliva and the evidence of her arousal had dribbled down her thighs and she clenched helplessly.

“More,” she said in a groan.

“You want more or you’ve imagined it more?” His words sent more little tickles of breath everywhere and then he was putting his mouth back to her and driving her absolutely crazy.

“B-both.” She couldn’t remember a time when she’d been this breathless. “Please.”

He answered her plea with a finger at her entrance, pressing in gently. After a few languid pumps, he slid another in and curled them both downward in a little drag that pressed against her g-spot so perfectly that she whimpered.

“There, huh?” He chuckled and repeated it just a bit faster, pulling another whimper from her.

It was overwhelming, her hands were fisted in the covers and her thighs shook as she tried to hold on. He was going so slowly, but she was winding up so quickly. “God, Dean,” she groaned, feeling muscles tense and contract around those dragging fingers.

“That’s it, baby, you’re so good.” His voice was low and rough and she thought she would almost come from the sound alone. As it was, he was twitching his fingers and licking his tongue at the wetness leaking around them like he wanted it sooner than later. He slid his tongue to her clit and sucked and everything in her tightened exponentially. It was only another moment of this before she felt all the tension release at once, her quaking thighs no longer able to hold her, her voice rasping as she cried out at the pleasure coursing up every nerve, and she collapsed on the bed.

His fingers kept moving, coaxing her through the last shudders of her orgasm as she rode the high of it.

“Fuck,” she whispered once she had herself slightly coherent again, barely able to roll herself over to her back.

His gaze was heavy as he slid his fingers from her and rose to stand straight, towering over her. She loved that look, the barely contained passion palpable.

“Can you fuck me now?” she asked, twisting her body along the duvet, running her hands back up to her nipples. “I feel like that’d be a good application of our assets.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, grinning ruefully. “You and that fucking mouth. Scoot up.”

She obeyed, a little eagerly, settling against the pillows at the head of the bed. There was no helping that eagerness. She wanted all that long full muscle she knew he possessed, wanted it caging her in, pressing against her.

He stayed standing at the end of the bed, finally ridding himself of his shirt.

“Mmm my turn for a show,” she whispered, biting her lip on a smile as she took in the spectacle.

“Yeah, but I don’t shake as well as you do.”

She laughed at the thought. “No, no, your assets are much better suited to... harder labor I think.”

He put a foot up, untied the laces of his boot, then did the same with the others, toeing them both off with his socks before undoing the buckle on his belt.

She felt herself tighten just from the anticipation.

The button of his jeans was next and then he was dropping them from his narrow waist to fall. His cock was hard against his boxer briefs, and already leaning based on the patch of darker blue at the front. Those dropped too, but she didn’t get a chance to admire much. He bent over, grabbed his wallet and took the condom from inside before he was kneeling onto the bed and crawling up to her.

At first, he stayed on his hands and knees, raised above her. She thought his gaze would burn her up, but then he dropped his whole body, resting his weight on his forearms and pressing his stomach and pelvis into hers, dragging up just a bit and kissing her deeply.

She met his tongue with hers as she opened her mouth, desperate to get as much of him against her, in her, as possible. How had they taken so long to get here?

“Please, just fuck me already,” she moaned, her fingers grasping in his hair, and along his back, her hips jutting up to mush his pulsing cock against the heat begging to take it in.

He breathed heavily and pulled back, rising to his knees again so he could open the condom and slip it on.

She made grabby hands at him as he finished and he chuckled at her eagerness.

He leaned back down over her, sidling in close, but keeping his body just barely off hers. “I thought patience was a virtue,” he whispered, kissing her fully. He pressed his hips back down then, dragging the length of his cock along her clit and making her twitch at the sensation.

“Oh god.” She grabbed at his back, pulling him down so she could feel the entirety of his body against hers. “If you call any of this virtuous then I’d love to know what you call a sin.” She licked back into his mouth, moaning as he continued his teasing little strokes along her clit.

“That’s for next time,” he returned between kisses. “Can’t show you all my assets from the get go.”

With that, he reached down and slid his cock into her, finally, teasingly slow.

She gasped as he bottomed out, his hips resting against her ass as he ground into her.

“F...uck,” he groaned out. “You feel so fucking good.” He did a little punching motion with his hips and she groaned too, tilting herself up to meet him as he started thrusting.

Despite all the build-up, he started at a relatively easy pace, his body tucking against hers, his pelvis grinding for a second before each retreat. He didn’t keep that for long though. Soon, his hips were thumping and he rose up to change the angle subtly. Each thumping push had him dragging along her tight heat so deliciously that she scrabbled at his back, the tension mounting in her at an alarming rate.

“Shit, sweetheart, I’m not gonna hold out much longer.” He blew out a breath and the clench of his jaw made everything in her tense around him just a little more. His gasp at her reaction told her just how that felt. He slipped a hand down to rest his thumb on her clit, letting the smack of his hips add more pressure as his pants morphed to little swears and open-mouthed gasps of her name.

He twitched his thumb back and forth over her clit and she was done for, arching up more as the orgasm bowed her spine. Her hands, still clutching at the smooth muscle of his back, clawed in to the skin they could feel as each pulse drove through her with his thrusts.

A choked moan fell from his lips and then he was cramming his hips into her more forcefully, loving the feel of her clenching around him, before he finally stilled, spilling into the condom and collapsing with a stuttered sigh.

They both took long, deep breaths in the stillness, shaking against each other just a little. Eventually, he rolled off, disposing of the condom before he turned back to her, pushing her pleasure-limp body to her side so he could tuck himself in behind her.

She sighed as his arm slipped over her waist. “We’re doing this again, right?” she groaned, hoping against hope he wouldn’t make a run for it.

“There’s a pool table at the bunker,” he answered quickly. “We’re gonna use that one to put on a joint show.”


End file.
